


With my O.C.D. Roommate(和强迫症室友相处指南)

by EuniceFreeman



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceFreeman/pseuds/EuniceFreeman
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	With my O.C.D. Roommate(和强迫症室友相处指南)

With my O.C.D. Roommate  
By GREIGG  
Let's see inspector leitrister teaches you how to get into a room with a highly obsessive person and get on well with him until he reach the top of the life.  
Notes before reading this book:  
1\. 2 men  
2\. The other person should have an Iq no lower than 125  
3\. You are a normal person  
4\. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it.You are a gentleman.(Keep it in your mind!)  
Note: The fourth point is the most important one in your relationship with roommate.  
I'm detective leitriest. I have a roommate. His name was Mycroft Holmes, and he is super rich, but he had to stay with me for a while because of his terrible brother and even more terrible sister. I don't mind helping people, especially when he offered to pay.  
Life is not so shallow,  
I should have thought of that when I saw Mycroft put his brother's tablet in order.  
But I didn't, and God sent him to give me a lesson. I took him into my house, took off my shoes, and was about to introduce him to the general arrangement of the room and all the rest, when I found him in a sort of dirty clothes ball, which was made up of thirty different kinds of clothes, i felt like the Slob who was going to throw the big ball of hair straight into the washing machine. I asked him if he thought my house was a little untidy. I hadn't mopped the floor for a few days.  
To be honest, I'm really ashamed to recall it now, because I was really thinking about my Faux Pas. "Dear ledrister, everything's fine, it's just... why don't you put your shoes on the rack? " And then he took all my shoes, and arranged them by size, color, usage, and so on, and I, i watched him talk for half an hour. Two Boring Idiots. Readers, the example I'm giving here is not to suggest that watching your OCD roommate fall ill is the worst thing you can do. Because he's GonNa get worse. My first indulgence paid off quickly, and Mycroft chose to watch as I offered to cook. It's not a big deal, after all, I work with Sherlock Holmes, your hero, our big jerk. I'M A super-nice guy. No, it's not. As I was about to add a spoonful of salt to the pot to finish the soup, mycroft looked at me again with his eerie disapproval. The right thing to do, my friends, was to throw the spoon of salt into the pot at my roommate's urging, and enjoy the soup. I'm here to tell you what can go wrong. I looked back at him and asked what was wrong with him. "My dear inspector LETRISTER. " He looked at me as if I had made some principled mistake. Of course, that's impossible. "I think adding 5.47 grams of salt is the right thing to do. " Are you kidding? A spoonful of salt is so serious.  
Never underestimate how obsessive OCD can be about something, and that's something you should keep in mind.  
As I listened to mycroft's request as a joke and prepared to finish the soup, mycroft snapped off the spoon of salt and made sure none of it fell into the pot.  
Because it's all in my face.  
I was furious, but I had to get cleaned up before it became an appetizer.  
Coming out of the bathroom, I saw that my good roommate, Mr. Holmes, had actually created an electronic balance that, according to the lab's instructions, infused the soup with soul.  
I haven't cooked in front of him since.  
Have you learned, gentlemen, that this is a painful lesson, and I'm going to use my experience to tell you what happens when you live with OCD.  
It's perfectly normal to lie on the couch without changing your clothes. All I'm saying is that you want someone to punch you in the face when you've made a series of judgments and changes to your wardrobe and wardrobe by opening it, and by measuring the size of your underwear.  
My good friend John Johan, however, told me never to hit them. Because they will think you are a rather unfriendly person, and then launch a taunt against you. Trust John Johan, who is an expert at getting London's most difficult roommate into bed and not breaking up with him.  
By the way, how to get a cute roommate into bed has been published by Sherlock Holmes.  
Let's get down to business. Compared to everything else, the salt bath is just a primer. Obviously, not everything can be done out of sight of your roommate. Like the way you dress when you go out every day.  
"Oh, dear inspector letrister. " Listen to the standard opening. All I have to do is put on my shoes and run out the door into the street.  
But I didn't. I asked him once more, innocently, what was wrong with me. For being such an idiot, and you're about to see what happens to me.  
Mycroft seemed to know that I wouldn't agree with him and began to untangle my neatly trimmed tie.  
"My God, what made you wear a navy tie with a black suit, and as your roommate I need to correct your terrible taste in beauty. "  
So he forced me to wear a black tie and threw me out the door. Of course it's not over.  
I'm meeting my girlfriend. Although she was not satisfied that I had not worn the tie she had given me, it was clear that my excuse was clever enough.  
Just when I thought today's date would definitely take our relationship to the next level, mycroft appears. Damn it, he just happened to be eating here. He showed up when I cut the first steak. Then he stood behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and began lecturing my date on the subject of steak, before criticizing me in a tone of disapproval for the way I cut my steak and the size of my steak cubes.  
I'm not laughing at John Johan's "I am not a gay! " Anymore.  
My date glared at me with the eyes of a perv who was trying to cheat me into getting married and left.  
I punched him back.  
Remember what John Johan said, my friends.  
With that punch, mycroft began to meddle in every aspect of my life. OCD People Express their dissatisfaction in different ways. And mycroft will take the most irresistible.  
Mental attacks, you can't even begin to fight back and you can barely ignore them.  
So I ran over to my good friend John Johan's house. But I missed one thing.  
I ran to the house of the other Holmes.  
Now, that's the second thing to remember, my friends. If you'RE GONNA run, run away to a place where you'll never see your roommate again. Or else, like me, I'd be packed up and sent home in Shylock's disgust.  
I hated Shylock and sympathized deeply with John Johan.  
Having said that, it's time for me to talk to you about how to have fun with your O.C.D. Roommate. That's the main reason you're reading this book.  
I've also stumbled upon this rule, and for the record, it may not apply to everyone.  
That's actually John Johan's doing, thanks to little angel.  
The first thing you need to do is adjust your mindset and try to see him as a stupid kid trying to do something for his family. It is said to have been used on Shylock, but it is said to have been used on the other Holmes as well. When you keep that in mind, you'll find that your roommate is actually a little bit cute. Actually, he was just making a clumsy gesture of goodwill.  
And then after you've been nice to each other for a while, you can be open and honest. You might even get a few surprises. Let's share the conversation we had.  
"Mycroft, I think we need to have a good talk. " To be honest, I'm a little blunt. You can start with something a little lighter, but that's not the point.  
"Of course, dear Greigg, what would you like to talk to me about? "  
"Take it easy, mycroft. In fact, I've noticed that your OCD is getting worse lately. You've already kicked out three of my girlfriends. Tell me the truth. Did you learn it from your brother? "  
"I'm sorry for the disturbance in your life, " Mycroft said apologetically, though I don't think he was reflecting.  
"Mycroft, I know you're trying to show me some kindness. "  
"Oh, no, you know, just a few of my habits, " according to John Johan, which was supposed to be a rejoinder. And remember, understand each other when you're talking.  
"You're being tough. "  
"Who told you that? " He asked rather carelessly, trying to appear as if he wanted to hear a ludicrous remark.  
"Your Sherlock Holmes expert, John Johan. "  
"Doc's just a Sherlock Holmes, dear GREIGG. "  
"It was given to him by Eurus the other day, if that's all right with you. " (John Watson's how to get along with Holmes, by the way, has been published and is available in all major bookstores.)  
"Greigg, I didn't know you cared so much about my family. "  
"trying to change the subject is as impossible as getting your sister out of jail, Mr. Holmes, " he wouldn't have said unless he was backed into a corner, or you'd think John Johan would have so many ex-girlfriends, is it really just because it's not Sherlock's area  
"All right, Greg. First of all, I want to thank you for taking such good care of my brother. Okay, I'M NOT GONNA change the subject, that's a scary look, it's been a rough couple of days, no, I mean, I just wanted to be more of a friend to you, I guess you can understand that, so I went to ask for some advice to my brother. And then, just like that. ."  
The advice here is not to buy Sherlock's book. If you've actually read it, put a no before every sentence. Not everyone gets to meet our John(i prefer call him little angel)  
By now you probably know where I stand, and yes, Mycroft and I have a relationship that goes beyond roommates to consider marriage. Here is a final piece of advice to wrap up the book.  
The average OCD is not so terrible, if it has affected everything in your life, congratulations, you may have been far from the single.


End file.
